


When You Sleep

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [23]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas can't fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sleep

He traces every inch of her with his eyes as she sleeps. He longs to run his fingers across her skin where his gaze flows, but she is too at peace to wake. He should follow her into the Fade, but not for the first time in recent months has he found something of more interest than what lays beyond.

There is the softness of her dark hair drifting down the pillow like spilled oil, the cut of her cheekbones more precious to him than any porcelain statue. He watches her mouth for quite some time, remembering how her lips feel against his own, teasing atop the tip of his ear. 

He follows the gentle slope of her neck and falls into the valley of her chest. Her crossed arms cover much of it from view, but his face warms to see peeks of such tender flesh. Eyes climb the rise of her hip and his lips twitch at the sight of her birthmark, longing to lavish attention upon it and feel her quiver beneath the touch. 

The crumpled sheets obscure the rest of her from him, so he retraces his steps, memorizing, worshiping with silent prayers. Sleep pulls at him with gentle caresses, but he ignores it. He would rather take comfort in the color of her skin, seek solace in the slant of her brow. Every moment he spends with her rejuvenates him, every memory they make together chases away the dreams of another life. 

He was wrong to say he wouldn’t trade his trips through the Fade for anything. He enjoys nothing more than watching her, a vision no dream could ever compare to. When his gaze returns to her face, he finds a smirk on her lips, mischief in her now open eyes.

“Are you just going to look?” She uncurls her arms, shaking away the covers, before reaching out to him. He gives her a wide grin before pulling her close and all thoughts of slumber vanish. Well, perhaps there is something he enjoys more. 


End file.
